ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Asanbosam
Solo as NIN/DNC. Kept evasion gear whole fight and during ni/ichi casting. Used Stutter Step to help with debuffs and build finishing moves for Reverse Flourish. Should also be noted I used two Yataghan daggers instead of katana for additional evasion. Overall fight was not very difficult. --RIPkeon 20:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC). *Solo rdm/sch- Pin method, NO deaggro needed. Took about 20 minutes with movement speed atma & treasure hunter atma. - Dropped double bard seals. Just solo'd this NM as 95BST/DNC using Dipper Yuly and dual wielding Pet PDT-10% axes. Easy solo but had to use 2 pets. Make sure that Call Beast is up before you attempt. *Soloed as smn99/sch49. Had the luck of soloing it on iceday with shiva. Frost Armor's paralyze seems to work wonders. Had no need to resummon Shiva. Heavenly Strike also does good damage. Used MM, mounted champion and ducal guard for atmas. Tried as Ramuh later. Doable, but shiva's much faster. --Sleepingkirby (talk) 06:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Did this with MNK/nin, PLD/nin, DNC/nin, WAR/nin, RNG/nin, RDM/sch, and Blu/nin. and dropped PLD and Blu piece. Has double Attack sorry no SS forgot to take and uses standard bat tp moves. Did this with DNC/nin , BRD/WHM and BLM/RDM, this took about 30 mins to kill if blm didnt afk a lot. Also Did duo with DNC and BRD took about 40 mins to kill DRG/SAM x2,RDM,WHM,THF easly *Soloable by RDM/NIN capped BioIII helps alot. Pin it at the ruins nuke when it starts turing around, it will give you enough time to cast your T3 nuke but it will hit you just keep 3 shadows up at all times so you dont get inturupted. T3 do 500-700 with a basic nuking set. I used Blizzard III and Thunder III. Used atma of Ambition can get Atma of Hero helps because of the regen. Dont have to worry about keeping Stoneskin up, Refresh and Haste have to be kept up or else you will run out of mp and Haste is for shadows. Phanlax is good to keep up but you wont need it much because you wont be getting hit that offten. I recomend using alot of fast cast. If you can get your spells down to 50% casting your good to go. Fight takes about 20 min. Its fairly easy. *Soloable by SCH/RDM, kiting around ruins by Frigatebirds. *Duo with a RDM/NIN and PUP/WHM. RDM was kiting around the colibri spawn area with dots and light nukes while the PUP was nuking - took about 20 mins *Killed in 8 minutes with SAM THF BRD RDM. 100% DA, make sure to erase Defense Down on tank. *Double Attack isn't 100%. Found this out by duoing it on NIN with a RDM. About 95-98% double attack rate but not 100%, because there were a few times where he only attacked once not twice. *Solod in 20-30ish minutes multiple times by 85 BLU/NIN. Used long N/S stretch west of main encampment, kept deaggroing, would tag with a spell and run the other way, rinse/repeat (Watch JA aggro from murex in the north, magic aggro from amoeban in the middle). Meds useful, +% movement speed needed. Tried pinning at first but its attack speed/Double attack rate is too much for 3 shadows to be safe. Dangerous to do it this way as name goes white, which is why I bring a fanatics(from credits) and zerg the last 18%ish with spells.Felren 17:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Also able to kite/deaggro with movespeed making a figure-eight kind of pattern around birds to the south. There is enough space between the end of the dead end to the east of the birds(not the ones ppl exp on), running up the hill, and dropping down through the fence to the left, and going to the conflux. By the time it reaches you it should deaggro if you were in the tunnel far enough. The path back would be up the hill again, and you would drop down to the right through the fence, and run near the end of the path. This kiting area was a bit safer due to not having to worry about JA/magic aggro.Felren 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *~1k Quad continuum takes about 4% off usually, HP 20-30kish, will parse later to see a better estimate of health. You could technically solo this but it would be risky because of DA. If for some reason you can't deargo him to allow time to land nukes you can zig zag confuse kite around "one" corner of the ruins instead of going north then south again. I did this in a trio and I never got touched, would lose hate and just quad con, and sometimes I could squeeze cannonball out if my zig zag kiting timing was good. *You don't have to kite/deargo this NM and risk getting hit. You still use the ruins, but don't run all the way north then south etc. Just stay around one corner, because of the structure the bat will make extremely wide turns, this is true for all the NMs there, great spot to kite and kill any NM without ever getting hit (except by accident of course). You even get enough time to recast buffs and toss a few cannonballs once you get the pattern down on when your on "so and so" spot the mob gets confused and starts to go the other way again. Circle kiting isn't even needed you can keep him on one side of the corner the whole time just by walking left then right then left etc. *This way also eliminates the need for movement +. If you have move+ you can probably cast something ranged every time you confuse it, MP considering. Solo'd by BLU85/NIN42 without refresh, gearswaps, gearblink and with spell lock. The hardest part of killing this NM is finding a kiting spot where you don't have to worry about agro or getting it stolen. You can stop at any time (in an area clear of monsters) to use Actinic Burst to flash it and cast Disseverment for DoT or Quadratic Continuum for damage. It might take 1-2 shadows with flash up, but it never managed to hurt me while I had flash and full shadows on. Another oddity is that its sound agro radius appears to be fairly small; if you try to cast a physical spell from max distance while it's deagro'd it usually will not sound-agro you. This makes getting that damage off without losing shadows that much easier. It's safe to cast Ni as long as it's ~25 yalms away from you. As for a healing spell, I'd wait until it's deagro'd (and poisoned). In retrospect, Cannonball would probably make soloing this NM safer. With Atma of Ambition, you should never run out of MP and it should never catch up to you. *Solo'd by BST90/NIN45 using Mounted Champion, Razed Ruins and Ducal Guard atmas with DY pet. Full AF3+1 armour, 2x -10% pdt axes. Fairly easy fight. Need to sneak pull to nearby ramp, then just spam Spiral Spin and Rampage. Most of the time don't even need to use Reward, however occasionally need to use the odd one just to be safe. Dropped: PLDx1, then BLUx2, then PLDx1 + RNGx1, then RNGx1 + BLUx1. . .--Linkaar 03:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo by 99PUP/NIN with Soulsoother. Atmas: Apoc, RR, MM. Not much strategy needed; an evasion set is helpful if you need it, but shadows were more than capable of taking care of hits for me so I was able to use my normal TP set. --Gouka 19:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dropped PLD and RNG. :( --Eremes 05:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Dropped 4 Blue seals today 15th Jan 2012 - Can provide screenshot if needed - Wysiwyg Carbuncle server Drops not limited to 2x, at least on BRD... Found out today, killed while waiting on linkshell to finish amph. NM. Changed main page to reflect that, proof here: screenshot --Lithical 02:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) NM dropped 5 creed seals today. Proof --Moirha 20:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) SOLO 99BLU/DNC, ATMA VV(STR),MM(RFRSH) SOLOED AS BLU/DNC USING 2HR AZURE LORE DARKNESS CLOSING SC =29000DMG WHICH IS ROUGHLY ALL ITS HP. HAVE DONE THIS 4X TIME, ONLY SEAL I'VE SEEN IS PLD LEGX7. '-LEAUCE : CEREBERUS' Solo BLU99/nin - extremely easy with EVA set I've always been a very below-average BLU. I was always able to do well soloing regular mobs, but NMs could kill me pretty fast. A few nights ago I helped a couple of friends doing this and the NM's DEF down and EVA down TP moves can make you very vulnerable very quickly. I gave it a try and built my first EVA set (http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/285672) and tried to solo the bat. It ended up being an extremely easy fight. Atmas: RR, Apoc, MM. Blue magic "Warm-Up" seems to make you immune to his EVA down move. Keep your buffs and shadows up and keep him enfeebled (I'm using Auroral Drape and Mind Blast for that). Sudden Lunge's stun lasts for several seconds on the first times you use it, but its effect diminished progressively. Eflux and Dark SC deal massive damage. I was trying to proc red and yellow, the NM went down by the time my Chain Affinity timer allowed me to do a second skillchain. UPDATE: last night I was trying out a new spell set and hybrid eva/tp set, and had removed Warm-Up from my spell list. Was using this gear set http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/287493 and after the NMs EVA and DEF down TP moves he was hitting me very fast and very consistently around 230-250HP per hit. Even swapping to my full EVA set didn't help much. I now believe that Warm-Up is a great help while soloing this on BLU. Vilkacis@Carbuncle. Jan-16-2013 PUP/THF & ValorEdge Solo PUP/THF & ValorEdge Solo ---- Solo'd as 99 PUP/THF. Atmas were Ducal Guard, VV, Mounted Champion. Gear: Brawny Adargas, Relic head, Relic+2 body, Empyrean +1 legs/feet. ValorEdge attachments: (Fire) Strobe, Reactive Shield, Tension Spring II, Attuner. (Earth) Shock Absorber, Armor Plate II, Hammermill, Barrier Module. (Light) Auto-Repair Kit II. (Thunder) Stabilizer II, Volt Gun, Heat Seeker. ValorEdge Frame had 345/432 melee skill. Strategy: Throw up Earth, Fire, then Deploy. After the Provoke, Retrieve and find a suitable fighting spot (this also allows for a Deactivate > Activate > Deploy should you get more adds than you can handle). Rotated Fire > Earth > Thunder, except when HP was 10% or less and TP was greater than 80%; in that case, I put up Dark for Cannibal Blade. Out of 8 fights, I used 1 Automaton Oil +3 when I got adds mid-fight and didn't feel like moving. Fought with NM between myself and Puppet, building TP and using Shijin Spiral > Ventriloquy whenever I got hate.